My Sweet Daisy
by JackMadrox
Summary: A ShikaIno songfic. Song: Daisy by Halfway to Hazard. Flames expected.


**Daisy**, a ShikaIno story.

I would like to say right off that I've got no idea how this uploader works, so I apologize for the scrunchiness.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and the song is Daisy by Halfway to Hazard. Excellent song, if you haven't heard go listen to it. If you know the melody and whatnot the story flows better.

A young girl walked down the street excitedly, holding the hand of her mother. Today she was six years old and her mother was taking her to the park. Once they arrived at the park she let go of her mothers hand and spun excitedly, watching the hem of her brand new white dress spin around her. Her mother laughed.

"Why Ino, dear, you look just like a daisy." Ino turned to her mother inquisitively.

"How's that?" Her mother smiled and knelt beside her, picking one of the many daisies growing around them.

"Well, the petals are the same white as your dress, and your pretty blonde hair matches the flowerhead. See, you're my little Daisy." Ino blushed.

"Don't call me that Mom, the other kids will laugh at me." Ino's mother simply smiled as Ino ran towards her friends.

_Her momma named her Daisy, got it from a magazine,_

.  
"You're it Shikamaru!" A young Chouji yelled as he ran off. Shikamaru sighed, this was going to be a pain. He glanced around the park, looking for someone easy to catch. He smiled as he saw Ino walk up with her mother.As he walked up he heard her mother call her Daisy and saw Ino blush. Ino turned and ran, towards him in fact. He waited until she got close to him.

"Daisy huh?" She stopped in mid-step, a blush rising up her face. "I like it." He smiled at her, and he walked right up to her.

"You do?" she asked, still blushing. He nodded.

"By the way...you're it!" He tagged her and ran off laughing.

Through the mountains in her white dress, she'd run chasin' me,

Ino stood there a moment, slightly stunned. Her blush remained as she yelled "Shikamaru!" and ran after him. It didn't take long for her to catch up with him, in fact it looked like he had stopped running all together. She gave him a strange look. He simply shrugged.

"It's too troublesome to keep running. After all, you would have caught me soon anyway. You're way faster than me." Ino watched as he laid down in the grass, watching the clouds. She knelt in the grass behind him and stared at his face upside-down.

_Thought she was faster, cause I told her so, even though it wasn't quite the truth._

Shikamaru noticed where she was and glanced up. The sun was behind her andsilhouetted her figure. He thought 'she sure looks pretty_' _and smiled up at her.

_Well I know she's an angel even though she ain't got wings._

Ino smiled down at him, then reached out with a single finger and placed it on his forehead. She leaned down and whispered "You're it" before she ran off giggling. It took him a moment to realize what just happened, and with a slight blush on his cheeks he got up and laughed, running after her._  
_

_'Cause my sweet Daisy loved the hell outta me._

It was their first day in the Ninja Academy. Shikamaru sat in the back row, hoping to avoid as much work as possible. He heard the door slide open, and in walked Ino. Her eyes scanned the room and found him right away, walking up and sitting down right next to him.

_There in the back pew of a Sunday morning church,_

Iruka-sensei began the class by introducing himself and began a lecture on the basics of what they were going to learn while attending. Ino and Shikamaru weren't paying attention however, Ino was currently teasing Shikamaru, calling him a coward.

"I am not a coward, and I'll prove it, Daisy." He smirked, knowing he had caught her off guard with that. He glanced around the room to ensure no one was watching, leaned over and kissed her-on the cheek.

_The preacher preachin' Gospel, well that's when I gave her first kiss, _

Ino face flushed a bright red, then she smirked at him.

"You still are a coward, that was only my cheek." Ino leaned over and pecked him on the lips. She giggled. "There. That was my first kiss you know." At this, she found herself thinking of her parents, and wondered if they counted.

she told me so even though it wasn't quite the truth.

Shikamaru just sat there, blushing. He shook his head and then tried to pay attention to what Iruka-sensei was saying, although at this point the girl sitting beside him was all he could think about.

_Well I know she's an angel even though she ain't got wings.  
_

Glancing to his side, he caught Ino's gaze. She looked at him and smiled brightly.

_'Cause my sweet Daisy loved the hell outta me.  
_

_**She gave me her body, she gave me her soul, didn't ask for nothin **_

_**She led me down to the river, said you need to be Baptized.**_

_**Held me under the moon light, Lord I don't know why.**_

_**She loved the hell outta me.**  
_

It seemed as if only a moment had passed since that first kiss. Now Ino kissed Shikamaru again, this time following the words "I do." Tears of joy glistened in her eyes as he held her tight. Pulling back a moment, she smiled and kissed him again. For a while, they forgot anyone else was there...

Nine months later found the couple in a mad rush to the hospital. The baby was coming, and it had the patience of its mother. They got there in no time, and soon a worried Shikamaru paced as Tsunade tended to his wife.

_Eight years later we got married, and the day her water broke,_

His pacing ceased and worry grew as he was approached by grim-faced Tsunade.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Shikamaru asked, worry plain in his eyes.

"The baby's fine, but Ino..." Tsunade began. Shikamaru listened, all the while trying to convince himself that she would be okay.The doctor said there's complications, but I still had hope.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I'm going to be fine. Soon we can go home, live happily ever after. You, me, and our beautiful baby girl." Ino smiled at him. She wished she was as sure as she sounded. He smiled down at her, hope in his eyes as he whispered:

"I love you, Daisy."

_She was gonna make it 'cause she told me so, even thought it wasn't quite the truth._

Tears streamed down his face as she closed her eyes. He held her hand, squeezing it gently. For a moment, she squeezed back...then her hand went limp. He could feel the life fade from her. He stroked her hand as he wept, trying to convince himself she was fine, that she fell asleep and would wake up any second.

He tried.

_Well I know she's an angel, and now she's got her wings._

Tsunade walked in, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw that she carried his daughter. Taking the baby in his arms, he looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled, and for a moment he thought he was looking at Ino-she had her mothers smile. He smiled back, tears in his eyes.

_Yeah, my sweet Daisy loves the hell outta me.  
_

_**She gave me her body, she gave me her soul, didn't ask for nothin. **_

_**She led me down to the river, said you need to be Baptized.**_

_**Held me under the moon light, Lord I don't know why.**_

_**She loved the hell outta me, yeah.**_

**Six years later...**

A young girl walked down the street excitedly, holding the hand of her father. Today she was six years old and her father was taking her to the park. Once they arrived at the park she let go of her fathers hand and spun excitedly, watching the hem of her brand new white dress spin around her. Her father laughed.

"You look just like a little daisy in that dress." Shikamaru remarked. She smiled at him.

"Well I should, that's my name!" Deiji laughed. "Just like Momma, right Daddy?"

_I thought I'd name her Daisy, in her Momma's memory,_

"That's right." He smiled, losing himself to thoughts of his first Daisy. Deiji tapped him on the forehead to get his attention.

"Come on Daddy, we didn't come here to sit around!" He smiled.

"That's right too. So guess what." He whispered, leaning down next to her ear. "You're it!"

_Through the mountains in her white dress, she runs chasin' me,_

Deiji stood there, slightly confused as her normally lazy dad ran away. She laughed and started running after him. She slowed down when she saw him come to a stop, lying down in the grass.

_Thinks she is faster, cause I tell her so, even though it isn't quite the truth..._

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I wrote it. Please don't hate me. Inspiration for this came when I heard the song. Came with a rather large mallet and told me to get writing.

Yeah, I cheated on the little girls name. The japanese word for Daisy is De-ji, but I thought the hyphen looked stupid, so I put in an i. I hope I did a good job on this for two reasons. Number one, I'm a guy writing a romantic songfic. I walked fearlessly where some men fear to tread. Number two, if I did a good job on it then I can avoid all the pitchforks and torches from Shikamaru/Temari fans.

I would like to say that I'm not a particular fan of ShikaIno. I actually read more ShikaTem stories than ShikaIno. I wrote this because it seemed like a good idea, and inspiration was standing behind me with a large mallet.

I wrote a Shikamaru pairing, so flames are expected. Any positive comments and creative criticism will be much appreciated.


End file.
